Tough Choices
by xXkittymeXx
Summary: When Ryuji has to pick between Rin and breakfast, which will he decide on?


**A/N: Finally! The extra chapter for my story, First Date, because I didn't want to up the rating for the whole story because of one chapter. However, it is not necessary to read that first to understand what's happening (because really, it's porn. It's not that hard to understand XD). Enjoy, dear readers!**

The smell of breakfast wafted out of the kitchen. A growl came from Ryuji's stomach in response. He felt slightly guilty about missing his morning jog, but the tempting aroma of whatever Rin was cooking was too much. He walked into the other room and looked around. "Where's Okumura-sensei?" he asked as he sat down.

"He had to leave early. Some kind of mission," Rin responded as he rounded the corner. Ryuji stared open mouthed. Rin was dressed in a white apron rimmed with lace and ruffles. What made Ryuji stare was not the apron though, it was the lack of any other clothing articles.

Rin walked carefully over to the table and set down a plate of food. Ryuji didn't even bother looking at what Rin made, his attention fully fixed on Rin himself as he walked back to the oven. Or, more specifically, Rin's ass as he walked back to the oven. He swallowed, heat rushing to his face as well as a certain southern region.

Rin turned and winked, waving his tail as he filled another plate of food. He brought it over to the table and set it down, before taking the seat across from Ryuji. As Rin raised the food to his lips, it finally occurred to Ryuji that maybe he should have paid a bit more attention to the meal. Rin had made sausage, and was currently eating it in a very provocative way, causing Ryuji to think about something else Rin could be using his mouth to do. He growled, knowing the half-demon was teasing him.

He stood up, blushing even harder as Rin's eyes casually drifted to his growing erection. "Problem?" Rin inquired, smirking all the while. He licked the sausage, and Ryuji snapped. He walked over and grabbed Rin, surprising him enough to make him drop the fork, and swung him into his arms bridal style. Rin's face was bright red at this point, but he was still smirking as he said, "I'll take that as a yes."

Ryuji growled again in response and walked quickly into the bedroom before tossing Rin onto one of the beds and climbing on top of him. Rin wrapped both hands around Ryuji's neck and kissed him. Ryuji deepened the kiss, sucking on the half-demon's lower lip before sliding his tongue into his mouth. The smaller boy let out a few small moans, and Ryuji could tell he wasn't the only one with a problem anymore.

Rin ground up against him, and causing him to groan softly. He pulled his face away from Rin's and studied the boy beneath him. Rin's face was flushed and his eyes were half closed. The apron had ridden up, exposing all of Rin's legs. The top tie had come undone as well, and he could see Rin's nipples peaking over the top of the apron.

"So sexy," he murmured, kissing down Rin's neck.

Ryuji tugged down the top of the apron. His hands lightly traced all the toned muscles on Rin's stomach before moving to the pink nubs on his chest. He pinched them lightly, feeling his own arousal straining at his pants as Rin moaned loudly. "Ahh, B-Bon," he gasped.

"Use my real name," Ryuji whispered moving his face down to Rin's hips. He slowly slid the apron off Rin's erection, blowing slightly on the tip. Rin squirmed.

"Stop teasing me," he whined, bucking his hips up in a vain attempt to find friction. Ryuji chuckled quietly.

"After all the teasing ya did earlier? I'm goin' ta get some revenge first," he responded, and licked Rin's inner thigh before biting down. Rin inhaled sharply and Ryuji opened his mouth, sucking on the reddened area. Of course, it would be gone in an hour at most because of Rin's healing powers, but it still made his cock throb to see the boy marked as his.

A furry appendage brushed his cheek, and he remembered Rin's tail. Curious to see what would happen, he pet the fluffy tip. Rin let out a small whimper, encouraging Ryuji to try more. He grabbed hold of the base and stoked all the way upward. Rin let out a throaty moan as his erection twitched.

Precum pooled at the top and started to drip down, capturing Ryuji's attention. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to do, and licked it. It wasn't the best thing he'd ever tasted, but the way Rin writhed and moaned made it entirely worth it.

"Please, Ryuji," he panted, and the way Ryji's name sounded coming from those inviting lips made him lose the last bit of self-control he had. He kissed Rin again, hard, and Rin's fingers fumbled at the button of his pants. He pushed the trembling hands away and did it himself, pulling the pants off as soon as he could.

He let out a sigh of relief, finally released from the confines of his pants. A look of uneasiness passed over Rin's face when he saw what had been covered. He hadn't been expecting Ryuji to be small, but that was…

"Ryuji, I'm not sure that's gonna fit," he stuttered nervously.

Ryuji kissed him, softly this time. "If it's too much, I'll stop," he promised. "And I've got plenty o' lube." Rin nodded, still looking slightly unsure.

Ryuji reached over and grabbed his pants, looking through the pockets until he found the bottle he was looking for. Shima had given it to him a while back, and it was still full. He uncapped it and poured a generous amount over his fingers. "Ready?" he asked gently, and Rin gave a hesitant nod. He slid his hands down towards Rin's entrance, circling it with his fingers before pressing the first one inside.

Rin winced and squirmed, trying to adjust to the intrusion. Ryuji watched his face carefully, but it didn't seem to be too uncomfortable for him. He pulled his finger in and out slowly, noting as the look of discomfort changed to one of pleasure as Rin got used to the feeling. Confident that it was okay to keep going, Ryuji slipped another finger into Rin's ass.

Rin stiffened, Ryuji stopped again, allowing Rin to relax. Another small nod prompted him to continue, and he slowly started to thrust his fingers in and out again.

"F-faster," Rin pleaded, and Ryuji eagerly complied. A loud moan escaped Rin's mouth as Ryuji's fingers brushed something inside him. "There," he cried, arching his back. "Again!"

Ryuji did his best, but it took him a few tries to find the right angle again. He knew he had succeeded when Rin let out another moan, as loud as the first, and started pushing himself onto Ryuji's fingers. The sight was so erotic that Ryuji almost skipped the third finger, but he slipped it in anyway, knowing he had too if he wanted Rin to keep making that face.

He inserted the final finger, and Rin barely winced as Ryuji kept pumping his hand. "'m ready," Rin gasped. Ryuji removed his fingers, prompting slight whine from the boy. He poured more lube onto his hands, and slicked them quickly over himself. He watched Rin's expression carefully as he slowly pushed himself inside.

Rin hissed as his opening was stretched and a tear slid down his when Ryuji got to halfway, his hard-on almost completely gone. Ryuji stopped instantly, and started sliding out, apologizing as quickly as he could.

"Don't stop," Rin whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut and grabbed Ryuji's arm. "Just, just give me a second." Ryuji complied, guilt coursing through him every time another tear slipped out. Hoping to distract Rin from the pain, he started petting his tail. Rin gave a few small encouraging noises, and his erection returned slightly.

Ryuji turned his attention to that instead, and wrapped his hand around it. Rin moaned loudly and Ryuji started moving his hand. He jerked Rin off until it seemed the boy had almost forgotten about the pain. He quickly pushed the rest of the way in.

Rin grimaced, but he stayed hard and didn't cry. It took an immense amount of self control for Ryuji not to start pounding immediately into the warmth that was surrounding him, but he managed to wait until Rin was completely relaxed before he started moving. He moved slowly at first, trying to find the spot he had brushed while preparing Rin.

Rin's whimpers suddenly turned into a cry of pleasure as Ryuji found his prostate. He started moving is hips with Ryuji in an effort to get him deeper. Ryuji sped up, setting a fast rhythm that had both boys breathless and panting with each thrust.

Rin's back arched and his walls tightened as came, spattering his stomach and Ryuji's with cum. The feeling pushed Ryuji over the edge as well, and he pulled out a second before his vision went white and he gasped out Rin's name.

They collapsed back onto the bed, completely spent. Ryuji leaned over and kissed Rin one final time before Rin stopped him. "Come on, let's get cleaned up and head to breakfast. It'll be cold if we don't hurry," his adorable boyfriend whispered.

"Can ya walk?" Ryuji asked uncertainly. He wasn't sure, but he expected Rin to be limping after having that much up his ass.

Rin sniggered. "You're not that big." Ryuji felt his face getting red and he was preparing to point out it had sure seemed big enough when Rin added, "Besides, I've got demon healing, remember?"

Ryuji looked at him a bit longer before picking him up again and carrying him to the shower. "Ya don't heal that fast. And are ya sayin' ya don't want any help in the shower?" Rin looked at him and smirked.

"Hormone-driven teenager," he accused.

"Fortunately for me, so are you," Ryuji retorted.

* * *

Breakfast had indeed been cold by the time they got to it. Ryuji had still eaten every single bite, and when he finished he was sure of two things; the first was that Rin was such an amazing cook that even cold he made the most delicious food that Ryuji ha ever eaten. The other was that he had never and would never meet another person that he loved as much as Rin Okumura.

**A/N: For some reason, I kept getting really hungry while eating this. I'm not too sure why XD**

**So First Date and all it's extra chapters have finally come to an end. It kind of makes me sad, but I also have this feeling that I accomplished something huge. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it, and thank you to everyone who stuck with me.**


End file.
